


2019本本生日贺文

by styja



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben Affleck - Character, Daredevil universe, M/M, Matt Damon - Character, Pre-Slash, alternative universe, 本马达 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styja/pseuds/styja
Summary: 鲁迪视角第一人称叙述。马律师宇宙。





	2019本本生日贺文

**Author's Note:**

> 鲁迪视角第一人称叙述。马律师宇宙。

100天。

这是其中的第99天。

我不确定在过去的三个月里，我究竟学到了什么。我也不确定我是不是如强尼说的，有点喜欢那家伙。如果有，那也极有可能是因为他触发了我的“关怀综合征”——他们说我喜欢照顾弱者，尤其是那些身体上有残缺的人。这名字也是他们发明的。

拜不堪重负的公共交通所赐，我来到市政厅的时候已经快十点了。庭审十点半开始，我还有时间整理一下衣服。早上出门的时候我花了半小时找领带——这是我这辈子做的第二桩蠢事。第一桩发生在前天，我接到房东的电话，他告诉我房子不租了，叫我立马三刻滚蛋。我辗转徘徊，最后带着一车顶纸箱走投无路敲了那家伙的门。

“你迟到了。”

我听到他的声音从拐角处传来。对此我已经毫不意外。倘若我踏进他的事务所的第一天还想着或许他需要很多帮助，和案子有关的，和案子无关的，眼下我也不再那么想了。他在他漫长的黑夜里，一定学会了很多我所不理解的事情。生活上的，和生活以外的。

“鲁迪，你在想心事？”

他猜对了。但我从没明白他究竟是怎么做到的。他看不见，所以他一定不知道我现在还顶着乱糟糟的头发，表情可能看上去像是一大早就掉了一百块钱。

但他毕竟是我的前辈。我还要靠他给我的这三个月来的“学习”总结最后写上一个A。我得从法学院毕业，所以我需要A，越多越好。

“我没来得及整理仪表。”我把资料到长椅上，摆在他动动右手就能够到的位置，“我想先去梳理一下。默多克先生。”我坚持用他的姓氏来称呼他。因为他算是我的半个导师，而且我想我可能还没和他熟到应该直呼名字。虽然他倒是从第一天开始就叫我鲁迪。

“前面一场庭审被耽误了。运气不错，时间还够喝上一杯的。”他嘴角微微扬起。我能从他的黑色镜片里看到自己头顶翘起的头发。

“我五分钟就回来。抱歉我迟到了。”不知道为什么，我总觉得他的笑里有一些别的含义。他可能又在打什么算盘——我经常有这种感觉。在庭审的时候，以及在我向他汇报案件一些新进展和新物证的时候。

不过更多的是在庭审上，他会突然像是得了什么道一样，变得犀利无比。总是让我觉得也许我看到了心目中向往的律师的样子，帮助弱者伸张正义。

但那些案子不是输了，就是草草地以和解结束。可能这也是我至今不确定是不是真的喜欢这家伙的原因。我总觉得他没有尽全力。

“不用着急。被告不到开庭是不会出现的。他们那种人都那样。”

*** ***

事实证明他是对的。他总是说得很对。只是不能每次都赢得官司。

他开始盘问被告。问题都是精心设计好，期冀能一步一步引出被告辩词上的破绽。对于设计提问这一块，默多克教了我很多。他的确懂得揣摩人心，他的合伙人——弗兰克林·尼尔森，或者叫“弗吉”就私底下对我说，即使找遍整个哥伦比亚大学法学院，都找不到第二个像默多克那样懂得辨识谎言的人。

也许是真的。因为至少我从来骗不过默多克。就像我无家可归辗转半宿最后不得已敲响他的房门的时候，他二话没说就陪我一起喝了好几杯，即使我始终坚持我只是被邻居半夜装修的恶劣行径搞得睡不着觉。

“先生们，女士们。我们今天齐聚一堂，是为了寻求正义和公正。”

听到这里，我明白他要开始最后一轮猛攻了。这是他每次对被告狂轰滥炸之前都会说的开场白，也是我最喜欢听的一段话。我不知道他自己是否曾经意识到，他说这些的时候那坚定而又意气风发的样子，就像手握公正之剑的天使一样光芒闪耀。他是个盲人，但这丝毫没有削弱他说这些话时候的气势。相反，也许正是因为他看不见，那些来自恶棍的凶狠敌视，或者来自有权有势者的耻笑鄙夷，在他面前全都没有用武之地。

这是他的高光时刻。我希望有一天我也能像他那样无所畏惧。

“索德先生。你能否为法庭陈述在今年五月十五日晚发生的事情？”

这是一起蓄意报复伤人案件。站在被告席上的乔思卡·索德是地狱厨房附近一个恶名昭彰的“办事人”。这个大块头身高可能有两米，站在超过一米九的默多克面前，都看上去像座山一样。这个恶棍平时帮地狱厨房做些讨债和打人的活。这样的人在地狱厨房附近有很多，但这个家伙的恶劣原胜于其他人。因为他总喜欢在收完债之后顺便欺辱欠债人家中的女眷。有人说他甚至对十几岁的孩子出手，但是每一次他都逃脱了。

“我去了乔纳森的酒吧。你知道他欠了我一些钱。”索德表现得毫不在意，“我那天去收余款，乔纳森恰好不在，是他老婆安吉拉把钱拿给我的。点了数结果还差一些，于是安吉拉就提出用一些别的方法来偿还。随后我们就去了酒吧后面的小巷。”

听着这些，我真想冲上去撕烂那张狗嘴。我不知道默多克是怎样做到完全不动声色，连眉头都不皱一下。也许是因为他看不到那个可怜女人满身淤痕的照片，也看不到那个恶棍此时此刻的表情，所以才能在这个时候表现得波澜不惊。

“安吉拉是个狂野的女人，她喜欢玩一些特别的花样。之后小巷里发生的事可都是你情我愿的。安吉拉可是非常享受整个过程中的每一秒时光。”

说道这里，默多克忽然侧过身。不知道是不是错觉，我总觉得他对我“看”了一眼，嘴角的弧度仿佛是在对我说“年轻人看仔细学着点”。

“索德先生，”他紧接着流氓得意洋洋的陈述问道，“你是否明白在法庭上当庭做伪证的后果？”

我扶着额头。

再一次，我怀疑来默多克事务所学习是不是真的是个好主意。

*** ***

“我们败诉了。”

“没错。”

“你看上去一点都不沮丧？”

“诉讼并不是感情的游戏。对安吉拉来说，当务之急是得到一些赔偿。她没有保险，需要经济上的援助来支付医疗费。眼下这时候先和解渡过难关比争一口气更好。”

我无法反驳。

默多克是对的，他总是考虑很多，对很多不公平的事情也看得透彻。但我始终认为律师应该为受害人寻求公正。钱可以通过别的途径得到，但公正错过了，可能就不会再有。

“小伙子，”默多克突然拍了拍我的肩，吓得我赶紧拉住他的手臂。他是盲人，我们刚出市政厅，还走在这除了彰显气势以外毫无他用的三十级白色花岗岩台阶上。我不希望在我实习的最后一天还得把不小心滚下台阶的“导师”送去医院。

然后，就像曾经发生过许多次那样，默多克似乎把我当成了他的人形自走拐杖，不但干脆收起了他的导盲棍，改成与我“哥俩好”式的勾肩搭背，还把他放资料的皮包也塞到我手上。

“鲁迪，我明白你心里怎么想。我以前也和你一样，总是急着把事情一次性做完。”他凑到我耳朵边上，轻声说了一句他从未读过的句子。

“做这一行，你心中得要有一种信仰。正义永存。即使不能在审判席上找到正义，正义也终有一天会自己找上门来的。”

*** ***

有一句俗话说：事不过三。我想这句话应该只限定好事发生的时候。因为当坏事到来，你会发现事实上你面对的是一而再再而三的窘境。

就像现在。

还有不到一个小时，我的百日见习生涯就要到最后一天了。但我却在这个节骨眼上出了纰漏。

“嗨小伙子，不去和大伙儿一块儿找乐子吗？”

一名身穿皮衣，满身挂着各式各样钉子造型金属装饰的赛车女郎在我眼前晃了晃手里的酒瓶。她看上去不超过17岁，按照法律规定，她是不可以出入这种场所的，更别提喝酒了。

“不……谢了。”我肚子里的借口和谎言差不多已经掏空了，“我得在这儿等我朋友。他……”

“哦？你朋友？是哪个帅哥？”

“不是帅哥。”我脱口而出，慌忙把脑子里莫名浮现的默多克的脸抹掉，“他一点儿也不帅，很矮，有点胖，快秃头了。他……他叫弗吉。” 尼尔森先生。对不起。

“嗯，没听说过。”眼看着赛车女郎踩在卡座座椅上的脚就快伸到我腿上了。我只觉得背后一阵一阵冷汗直流。如果她再靠近一点儿，然后又刚好被其他什么人——任何认识我的人——撞见，那我这辈子大概都别想拿到律师执照了。

“他是从外地来的，他去拉肚子了，等他回来我们也该走了。”

“小男孩到了门禁时间要回家找妈妈了！”她咯咯地笑，那句“回家找妈妈”霎时引来周围人的目光和哄笑。

我从没有任何一刻像现在这样后悔过。我应该听默多克的，官司输了就输了，帮委托人拿到赔款就可以把精力挪到下一桩案子上。

可是我心里耿耿于怀，从事务所出来后四下闲晃，好巧不巧当我走到第七大道附近的时候，远远地又撞见索德。堵着口气，也没想那么多，我就尾随着他走了一个街区，最后来到这间第八大道和34街拐角处的酒吧——刚好就在地狱厨房的外面。

现在想想，我跟踪索德毫无意义，我不可能就靠着跟踪逮住他犯罪的证据，而只身一人去地狱厨房也根本是个坏主意。今天上过庭，他清清楚楚看到我坐在原告律师席上，毕竟在法庭上咱俩的位置刚好眼对眼。但眼下，我已经进退两难，最好就是找个机会不动声色地溜走。总而言之，怎样也不能引起索德的注意……

*** ***

事与愿违，赛车女郎的笑声让我躲藏了一夜之后最终还是无处遁形。很快，就有两个马仔走到我面前，带我去见他们老大。

“小鬼。你到地狱厨房来干什么？或者你喜欢叫这里‘克林顿’区？”索德坐在椅子上都看上去像座山。他的脑袋和大部分人差不多大，按在公牛一样的肩膀上，让他整个人看上去更滑稽又令人厌恶。

“老大，这不是那个瞎子律师的小跟班吗？”

“可怜虫。是瞎子派你来刺探我们老大的？”

这事情和默多克无关。是我自己跑来的。但索德手下的马仔拎着我的衣领把我勒得说不出话来。

“你们说，对这只迷路的小猫，该怎么处理？”索德喝了口啤酒。啤酒瓶在他手里看上去就像小孩子过家家的玩具，仿佛手指一用力就会捏碎。

“他和那个瞎子害老大赔了不少钱。”

“把他打一顿然后吊在哈德逊河边的旗杆上。”

“不如搞死他埋到‘市长公园’做肥料。”

“弄瞎了还给瞎子律师，也许咱们大方的市政府以后还会给他们特别瞎子补贴。”

我听着他们大笑着谈论各种“处理”我的妙招，那些绘声绘色的形容让我觉得腿都已经软了。我人生中没有哪一刻像现在这样害怕和后悔。我知道这些马仔的说笑不是闹着玩的，如果最终我只是被打断几根骨头，恐怕都要说一声上帝保佑。

“老大，那是什么东西？”

一个马仔举起手，指着我背后头顶上的位置。

我感觉到脖子上的钳制松了。于是跟着转过身去。

这间酒吧是仓库改建的，天花板上还留着各种管道。一个人影出现在那里，像鬼魅一般盯着索德。

“你是什么人？”

“你想要什么？”

“正义。”

那个人的声音像是卡在喉咙里，听上去沙哑而又性感。更重要的是，那声音里透着一种坚定的审判意味，就像他身上暗红色的衣服一般，暗示着今晚有人会在这里流血。

一把匕首飞了过来，在索德那张牛脸上划了道口子。酒吧里顿时乱作一团，马仔们掏出枪、棍子、小刀，和各种手边拿得到的武器朝那个魅影开火。没有人管我了，到处都是开枪射击的马仔，和想我一样不幸出现在这个地方，眼下只能四处逃窜的平头百姓。我抱着脑袋，竭尽全力不让自己摔倒。

跑开一段距离之和，我听见枪响逐渐替换成械斗的声音，忍不住回头去看。那人已经放倒了好几个朝他射击的小喽啰，眼下正在酒桌和吧台间跳跃，逐个击倒攻击他的家伙们。他很高，暗红色的紧身皮衣勾勒出那人敏捷而又强壮的躯体。那人手上只拿着一节可以伸缩的短棍，但他的手，他的腿，他身上的每一处都是武器。对格斗这种东西我一窍不通，但我也能看得出那些马仔们根本不是他的对手。哪怕那些小流氓一哄而上，他也很快便杀出重围，把他们全打倒在地。

不管那人是谁，也不提他眼下的行为事实上同样触犯了联邦律法，但看着他收拾那群为虎作伥的家伙们，我从心里想为他鼓掌。

*** ***

“那瞎子律师的小跟班要跑了！”

不知这话是谁喊的。我想要找到那人，但一秒钟后面对两个朝我这边杀过来的打手，我唯一能做的就是试着转身逃走。

上帝啊。地下酒吧的出口那儿站着第三个暴徒。从他的眼神里我能看出来，今天他们从不速之客身上受得气，可能多多少少打算从我这儿讨回来。

天呐。我错了，默多克。我真该听你的话……我也应该听我那些学长学姐们的话。他们——尤其是出身于法律世家的那些——总喜欢说“让专业的人做专业的事”。调查这种活，也许真的交给联邦调查局更好。

我的脑子里只有两个念头：逃出去，和在这里找个地方躲起来然后拨911。这两个念头大概就像索德那伙人和神秘红衣客眼下的做的——在我的脑子里大打出手。我的耳朵又疼又麻，嗡嗡作响。子弹击中金属的声音不知为什么听上去比打中肉块的闷响更可怕。我身后的世界是布鲁克林最混乱的械斗现场，比公共电视台的那些廉价警匪剧中的场景恐怖一千倍。

“呜！”

手臂上爆发出强烈的灼痛。然后，我摔倒了。天地旋转的那一刻我脑海中的念头是，我中枪了。我倒在地上，左手痛得要命，但我不敢侧过头去看。别去想它，别去想它。我一边对自己说，一边拼了命往前爬，只想快点离开这个地方。

“他在哪儿！”

“我要宰了那杂碎！”

我听到索德那伙人的叫骂声，有些太远了，淹没在尖叫声、枪声、金属的敲击声，以及此起彼伏的东西破碎的声响之中。然后，随着两声玻璃破裂的脆响，地下酒吧天花板上最后两盏灯也熄灭了。整个酒吧陷入黑暗之中。

我凭着记忆往出口方向爬。也许只过了几秒钟，在我身边不远处的黑暗中火光一闪，紧接着我的脸颊就感受到一股灼热。我意识到那是一颗流弹，弹起的弹壳飞到我这边，几乎擦着我的脸。

我不敢再轻举妄动，而是护着脑袋往边上滚了滚，直到碰到了障碍物。然后，我蜷缩着趴在地上，一动不动。

不知怎么的，我又想起了默多克。我看过他的律师介绍，也打听过一些传闻，知道他是因为小时候的一场事故而失明的。我睁大眼睛，周遭的一切此时此刻看上去就是一片几近于黑的灰暗。我伸手在眼前晃了晃，不确定是看到了手掌的影子，还是那只是我脑海里的想象。

在默多克的眼睛里，世界是不是也是这样？从他的双眼看出去，世界究竟是一片黑暗，还是昏暗无光？“如果是你会怎么做？你会怎样从这里逃出去？”

“如果我是你，我一开始就会找个地方躲好。”

低沉沙哑的声音在我耳边响起。我挣扎了一下，想起这声音属于那位不知名的红衣人，这才认识到原来突然出现抓住我手臂的并不是索德的人。

“这里不安全。”

他把我拉了起来。谢天谢地，他抓住的是我没有……

“你的手臂。还好吗？”

“应该只是皮外伤不碍事。”等一下，他是怎么知道我的左手受伤了？他是个狠角色，但是怎么可能……

“你被流弹扫中了。”他不再说话，只是拉着我快速往某处走。周围的黑暗让我只能依稀看见一个模糊的轮廓，不知怎么的，在我的脑海里默多克的脸竟然和这个红衣人重合了。红衣人言语的停顿，让我想起默多克经常话说一半然后扬起一个看着有些邪气的笑然后故作神秘的样子。

我堪堪跟着，深怕绊到东西或踩到人。他走得很快，黑暗似乎对他完全不碍事。但我还是能感觉到他步子一紧一慢。

“你受伤了。”

他没有理会我，这反而让我担心起来。

“你中弹了吗？还是刀伤？”

我小跑了两步，右手试图去触摸他的身体，想知道我是不是会摸到粘稠的血液……

“听着，小鬼。”他似乎被激怒了，突然停下来，一手按着我的肩，另一只手按着我的后脑勺一把将我推到桌子底下，“如果以前没有人教你在关心别人之前先照看好你自己，那今天就给我牢牢记住。”

他听上去有些激动，声音微妙地抬高了，一时间听上去竟然有点儿像默多克。我甩了甩脑袋，把这个想法赶出去。今天默多克出现的次数已经太多了。

感觉到他起身离开，我脱口而出：“你要去哪儿？”

他摸了摸我的头发。不知怎么的，我没有先前那么慌乱和紧张了。他说了些什么，又好像没有。我的耳朵仍然因为之前近在咫尺的枪战嗡嗡作响。

依稀，我仿佛听见他说要“找到公正”。真有意思，这句话太默多克了。实在令人难以置信，一个穿着血红色紧身皮衣，像漫画人物那样可以以一挡百的狠角色，和一个很少打赢官司的盲人律师，竟有着一模一样的口头禅。

之后的一切索然无味，让人觉得之前的惊心动魄就像是一场幻影。很快警察就来了。我的左手伤势不算严重，但也得缝上几针。于是我享受了这辈子头一回救护车待遇，然后坐在急症室里对录口供的警察描述了看到的械斗。

“一切发生地太快了，我只知道有个人从天花板上掉下，然后就打了起来。我真后悔今天来这里。”我简单说了下我出现在地下酒吧的原因，以及事情的来龙去脉，没有提更多关于那个红衣人的事情。我不打算没事找事，而且心底里我也希望警察永远不要找到那个人。

“你运气不错，”那位叫加西亚的中年警察看了眼我手臂上的绷带，语重心长地教育我说，“法学院的学生是吧？以后少看点警匪片，专业的事交给专业的人去做。”

*** ***

我没有回默多克临时借给我的房间。我不打算三更半夜地喊醒一位盲人替我开门，尽管艳阳高照和月黑风高对他来说可能并没有太大区别。

我在医院的走廊里睡了半宿。谢天谢地，看在我手臂缠着绷带的面子上他们没有把我赶走。然后，当我披着昨晚那件又皱又破，沾满了灰尘、血迹、和各种酒精饮料，如今已经散发出异味的衣服回到事务所的时候，默多克正坐在门口的沙发椅上等我。

“你去哪儿了？”

“为什么跑去那个地方？”

“你脑子里到底在想什么？”

前脚刚踏进门，后脚就迎来劈头盖脸的一堆质问。默多克的声音从未如此严厉，他的眼睛看不见，又藏在墨镜后面，但我仍然感觉到他的“视线”正灼灼地盯着我，仿佛我做了某件天大的错事。

“我接到NYPD的电话。他们告诉我你卷入了地狱厨房一间地下酒吧的斗殴。”

我想要辩解，话到嘴边就被导盲棍敲击地板的声音打断。

“在我读书的年代，一个法学院的学生如果在见习期间因为斗殴而被警方逮捕的话，会立刻遭到停学甚至开除学籍的处罚。”

我心里顿时不服气起来。我只是不幸地恰巧撞上酒吧械斗，我已经二十一岁了，依照联邦法律，我当然可以自由进出任何有年龄管制的公共场所。不管从哪个角度，我都没有做错什么。

我往前走了一步，试图让默多克明白昨晚我充其量只是协助警方调查……

默多克的眉头紧皱，几乎可以夹住一只苍蝇。他抬起导盲棍精确地敲在我的小腿上。

“听着，”他听上去更生气了，甚至让人觉得可怕，“小鬼。”他说，“我知道你心里在想什么，你有正义感，没错。你很勇敢，也许也对。但你昨天的行为最终只能用愚蠢来形容。算了，我不想多说，我不是你的父母，也管不了你。”他把他家的房门钥匙丢到我手里，接着说：“去洗个澡换身衣服，然后把你的评分单拿过来。”

不对。有什么地方不对劲。有什么东西似曾相识。是什么呢？

我试着回忆，下一秒，默多克的“谆谆教导”又在耳边响起。

“放心吧，我会给你合格，尽管你是个笨蛋。”

哈？是吗？也许吧！但一个打不赢几场官司的盲人律师也不见得有什么高明的。听到他的话，我的气不打一处来，搜肠刮肚想找出几个反驳的句子。

“不服气我这么说你吗，年轻人？”

我愣住了，就像是被那副墨镜看穿了一样，心脏突突突直跳，急忙否认。

见鬼！他是怎么猜到的？在我的记忆中，默多克对许多事情有着敏锐的洞察力，也会时不时发表一些非常睿智的演说。但除此之外，他只是一个技术普通，自信心有一点过剩，并且打官司能力平庸的律师，有时候甚至不太像一名前辈和导师。在过去的99天里，我从未意识到默多克原来可以如此令人生畏。

难道我一直都看错他了？

我盯着他看，试图找到一些线索来证明眼下只是我一时的错觉。然后……

“你受伤了吗？你的锁骨那儿……还有你的脸怎么了？”我发现他领口底下似乎有黑色的淤痕。仔细看的话，他的嘴角也有伤痕，像是被重物敲击过。

“我昨晚摔了一跤磕到茶几上了。”他没好气地说着，仍然用导盲棍抵着我的小腿轻敲了两下，“快滚回家整理干净然后睡两个小时。你现在这样只会把客人都吓跑。走的时候记得把门带上。”

好吧。也许我的确太累了，才会觉得眼前的家伙似乎不像我认识的那个默多克。我把那些奇异的感觉和某些光怪陆离的联想轰出脑海，然后看了默多克一眼，在转身逃开前不失时机地丢出一句：“我早就说过那张茶几迟早有一天会把你绊倒来个狗啃泥。”

*** ***

尾声

伊夫瑞特神父坐在告解室里看着隔着一道篱笆窗的盲人律师。

“你有什么烦恼吗。”

“是的，神父。”

“是关于你昨晚施为在索德身上的腰斩之刑吗？”

“不是。”默多克摩挲着手里的导盲棍，轻不可闻地叹了口气。“他的结局对他的行为来说已经太过便宜了。”

“我的孩子，那你在烦恼什么？”

默多克沉默了一会儿。他从没料想过鲁迪是如此敏感和敏锐的一个人。也许暂时的，那个年轻人尚未将他和夜魔侠联系起来，但是默多克有一种预感，迟早有一天他会的。

人的嘴会说谎，但人的身体不会。当他对鲁迪念叨“听着，小鬼。”这两个词的第二秒钟——当他听到鲁迪心脏在他说出这两个词之后就换了个节奏跳动——他就知道他大意了。

“我的身份也许被某个人察觉了。”最后，默多克喃喃地向老神父承认，“因为我一时疏忽得意忘形。”

“是你得意忘形，还是你被其他事情分心而忘记小心行事？”

默多克愣住了。

这是他想了一夜，想到过无数次，又否认了无数次的某种答案。他想要对伊夫瑞特神父说谎，但最终选择坦诚。他需要一个睿智的人指引他——在他的父亲再也不能指引他的道路之后。为此，他必须对那位智者诚实。

“他做了某件危险的事，让我紧张和害怕。我怕他受到伤害。我想我关心他胜过以往我遇到的任何人。”

“为什么？”

默多克被问住了。他从没审视过这个问题，也从没仔细想过其中的原因。

“我的孩子。为什么你关心这个人胜过以往所有？”

因为他是我的“学生”？默多克摇了摇头。

因为他是个有着大好前途的年轻人，所以不应该折损在这座城市的黑暗角落？也不是。

默多克转动手腕，用导盲棍在告解室的木地板上画着一圈又一圈。

过了良久，他抬起头转向神父。

“我在他身上看到了一个干净而正直的灵魂。愚蠢、无畏、对周遭的黑暗和污秽一无所知。我得保护他。

“因为……

“因为他拥有我所羡慕的最美好的一切。”


End file.
